Gadogado Story
by dureninmyheart
Summary: Dari taun jebot saya kagak pandai bikin Summary...  yg penting..Chap 1 ama 2 rating T yaoi kagak lemon bejatajegile...chap 3, rating M...fufufufuf...  Pairing EdxAl  wahahahahahha! XDDDD
1. Bad Day or Not?

Halo..haloo~ apalah inih..saya gak tau! =_="

Baiklah.,..saya mau bikin epep rating K…

Otak saya belom korslet..hehehe..

Dibantu oleh 3 sahabat author saya..Kiki, Brama n Zacky yg disingkat menjadi Trio Seme..\(^O^)/

Okelah kalau begitu…mulai aja yah..

Halo..gue si alchemist berbakat..edward elric..memiliki tinggi 154 ce..waaakhhh! 165 cm…*author : boong tuh…padahal aslinya 154…cm…* yap..author sekarang kena serangan bertubi2 dr ed. Gue terlahir sebagai seorang HERO! *author : hoi..elu bukan si alpret!*. rambut saya pirang indah..mata saya emas..dan masih banyak hal yang menawan lainnya dari diriku…*author : apalah..=_=*. Sekarang, gue bersekolah di Alchemist Gakuen (apalah ini? -_-)

"Nii-saan…nih~!" kata si Alphonse..ia lari ke arahku ampe jatoh..nyungsep pula. "Apaan nih?" Kata gue sambil ngeliat kertas yg dikasih adek gua. "WHAT THE HEL? Nilai sejarah gua? 0?" teriak gue sekenceng2nya ampe seluruh kaca diruangan pecah semua…amin…*author : sukurin! Alhamdulillah..!*. gue yg meratapi nilainya yang pertama kali dapat nilai enol mojok di pinggiran kasur..eh salah…di pinggiran ruangan.

"Nii-san…". Adiknya yang berwajah sangat tampan…sempurna..cakep..putih pula..*author mulai lebeh..* menenangi kakaknya yang lagi pundung di pojokan. "Kak..aku punya hadiah…". Kata adiknya. Dia menyodorkan sebuah obat 'Peninggi Badan' pada gue. "Daripada mikirin nilai enol..pikirin tuh tinggi…hahahaha!" adik gue langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum aku melemparkan apa aja yang ada di sekitar gue.

'Cih..' keluhku. 'sampe kapan nilaiku turun gini, hah? Masa gua harus dikalahin sama adek gua..! Nilai adek gua aja 100..kok nilai gua turun!' keluhku. Sejak aku pacaran ama Winry si maniak Automail, nilai sejarah turun terus. Apa gara-gara gua pacaran ama Win terus ya? Soalnya, gua pacaran ama Win 3 kali sehari setiap malem (obat dong? -_-). Sorenya, gua pulang ama Al & Win. Winry ngegandeng tangan gue dan mukanya unyu unyu gitu (?).

"Ed, nanti malem pacaran di tempat biasa yuk?". Ajak Winry. Gue mikir-mikir dulu…mikirin pelajaran apa pacaran ya? "Win, gue mau belajar sejarah dulu. Nilai sejarah gue enol. Maap ya Win!". Jawab gue. Win kecewa dan dia langsung lari ke rumahnya. 'Gomenasai, Winry..' sesalku. Di rumah, gua langsung belajar ampe larut malem. Belajar 6 pelajaran. Besoknya, nilai-nilai gue indah-indah juga. Gara-gara belajar giat di rumah, dibantuin adek gua pula.

Winry langsung datang menemuiku dan membisikkan sesuatu. DEG! Gue langsung merinding mendengar itu. Winry langsung duduk di kursinya dengan tampang yankee. Mau tau apa yang dibisikin Win ke gue? 'Kalo lu gak mau pacaran malem ini, gue lepas automail lu! Biar gua jadiin koleksi!'…begitulah katanya. Gue merinding dengernya.

Karena gua udah belajar sekeras mungkin, gua langsung nerima aja. Malemnya, gue ama Win pacaran di bawah pohon rindang yang ada kayak tali-tali panjang dan batangnya gede banget. Kata orang sih, ini pohon yang jadi lambang pancasila yang sila ke empat kalo gak salah. Pas gue pacaran ama Winry, kedengeran suara 'Hihihihi' pelan banget. Winry langsung buru-buru narik tangan gue untuk mengambil langkah seribu. Sebelum kabur, gua ngedenger suara 'Terima kasih' dari belakang gua. Gua buru-buru curiga, 'Siapa ya?' piker gue di tengah-tengah mengambil langkah seribu.

Disekolah, banyak yang mengerubuti gue dan Winry yang ada di sebelah gue. "Hei kacang! Lu pacaran ama winry?". Tanya Envy. Diserbu juga oleh pertanyaan lainnya. Pas gua ngelirik ke arah kiri, ada musuh gue, si Flame Alchemist Roy Mustang nyengir-nyengir sendiri ama sahabatnya, Riza dan Hughes. Mereka bertiga dijuluki 'The Fear Senior' karena mereka memang menakutkan dan selalu nyari gara-gara. Apalagi sama gua! Gua curiga ama Roy.

Dari tadi dia megangin kamera digitalnya sambil melihat-lihat isinya. Riza juga aneh. Dia membawa kantong plastic isinya kayak rambut palsu dan sebuah daster putih polos panjang. Gue curiga, 'Itu isi kamera-nya apaan ya? Jangan-jangan dia yang motret gue ama Win lagi pacaran? Atau jangan-jangan isinya cewek lagi b***p?' pikir gue.

Gua langsung menghampiri Roy tanpa peduli para wartawan yang nanyain pertanyaan gaje."Heh lo! Lu yang nyebarin ini semua? Dengan cara jadi hantu kan? Riza yang jadi hantunya kan? Terus, kalian motret kita make hape itu kan?". Bentak gue sambil nunjuk hp milik Roy. Roy dan teman-temannya langsung ketawa terbahak. "Tul itu! Lu pinter juga, kacang!". Ejek Roy. Ed langsung mengeluarkan api membaranya yang bikin orang disebelahnya kepanasan. Ed buru-buru nonjok Roy make tangan kanannya.

Roy pun mental ke koridor yang ada di paling ujung lantai 2. "Jangan main-main lu! Dasar kolonel mesum! Mainnya sama cewek seksi yang malem-malem ada di pinggiran jalan itu!". Ejek gue. Emang bener, Roy emang seneng banget tuh ama makhluk yang namanya 'Cewek'. Memang sih, kalo dia mau ama makhluk yang namanya 'Cowok', dia HOMO! XDD *author yg satu ini fujoushi loh! XD*

Gua langsung narik tangan Winry kembali ke kelas. Gue mulai bosen ama Roy. Tapi, kalo gak ada Roy, gue gak bisa nonjok siapa-siapa lagi. Kalo gua nonjok Win, adanya gua babak belur di lempar tang, obeng ama automail. 'Haaah…bener-bener gak enak hari ini! Tapi, gua bisa nonjok si bedebah sialan itu, lumayan lega juga' pikirku. "Edward Elric! Kenapa kau melamun saja? Ayo! Kerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis ini!". Suruh bu Izumi dengan tampang horornya. Gua langsung ngerjain aja. Daripada gua nanti di tendang ampe matahari…

'Untung soalnya gampang!' pikirku dalam hati. Pulang sekolah, gua langsung main ke warnet. Gua chatting di omegle dan isi chatnya begini..

Stranger: Halo…

You: Halo juga

Stranger: lu ngerti bahasa gua?

You: iya..

Stranger: sekolah dimana?

You: Alchemist Gakuen

Stranger: keren!

You: Lu dimana?

Stranger: di SDIT Alhamidiyah *sekolah auhor tuh! :D*

You: cewek apa cowok?

Stranger: siang cowok..malem cewek..lu?

You: cowok 100%

Stranger: okelah kalo begitu

You: tinggal dimana?

Stranger: di bogor

You: jauh amat…gua aja di jakarta

Stranger: itu hamper deket..dudul..

You: hahaha…maap..eh..namanya siapa?

Stranger: siang rusli..malem riska

You: bujubuneng? Hahah..~!

Stranger: OL di mana?

You: warnet deket rumah

Stranger: oh…sama dong…

You: umur lu berapa?

Stranger: 16

You: sama dong! Kirimin foto lu dong!

Stranger: oke..lewat e-mail ya!

You: id e-mail gue .com

Stranger: Ryu_

You: nanti gua juga kirimin

Stranger: oce..! thx

You: u r welcome!

Stranger: kapan-kapan ketemuan yuk!

You: okelah kalo begitu…selesai ulangan ato lagi liburan yuk!

Stranger: oce..!

You: hehehe…

Stranger: ahhaha…

You: :D

Stranger: Ed..gue disconnect dulu ya! Dah~

You: oke dah, rus..bai bai

Stranger: bye bye

Gue cuma bisa ketawa ampe sakit perut. Dia BANCI! Hahahahahah~! Gue ketawa ampe makhluk-makhluk warnet was-was ngeliat gua. Gua buru-buru buka e-mail. Ternyata, dia cepet juga ngirimnya. Gua langsung buka fotonya. What The Hell? Dia BISHONEN? Mukanya imut-imut..! bener-bener pas jadi banci! Tapi, pasti pada gak tau kalo dia tuh cowok! Ya sudahlah…gua langsung ngirimin foto terbaik gua. 'Biar dia jatuh cinta ama gua!' pikir gua. "Nah loh? Kok 'Jatuh cinta'?". Gue baru inget apa yang tadi gue omongin. Salah ngomong nih gua. Sepulang dari warnet, gua langsung chat lagi sama si Riska (kan udah malem…:p)

TBC…^^

Hahahaha…beginilah hasilnya kalo dibantuin ama Trio Seme!

Author Kiki..author Brama n author Zacky..:)

**AUTHOR TIME**

Rii : sedeng nih cerita...udh itu ada yg make Omegle pula..=_="

Kiki : itu bekas gua pake abis omegle-an…diganti tuh ama si BoLos

Zacky : sapa yg bolos?

ALL : BOCAH POLOS!

Zacky : siapa tuh?

All : ya elu dodol!

Zacky : what the hell! Kurang asem kalian smua!

Rii : emang gua kurang asem..! lu kira gua jeruk apa?

Brama : gua dong..manis kayak gula!

Kiki : manis dari mananya tuh?

Brama : S_ _ _ _ _ gua manis tuh…

Rii : *fujoushi mode on*

Kiki : emang lu udh baligh? Pernah ngerasain?

Brama : udah…

Zacky+Rii : *Fujodanshi mode on*

Rii : lu berdua membuat gua terinspirasi sama FF yg pengen gua buat nanti

Brama+Kiki : APA? *Ala sinetron Indo*

Ripiuu~~

Ripiuuuuuuuuuuuuuu

…

Ane mau minta saran….sekalian minta tema buat FF selanjutnya…yg dibintangi oleh kiki n brama…XD #author rii langsung di kroyok


	2. He's My Lovely Brother!

Lagi-lagi….sekarang giliran Author Kiki yg beraksi…Trio seme males bikin ID… Karena ini ID bersama…hahahah~! :D

Kali ini..saya bikin cerita anta bin rabah…kali ini rate T ye…hehehe…sesuai keinginan Author Rii..

Baca aja ya…

Heheheheheh…..#fudanshi mode on

Kali ini..tokoh utamanya adalah Alphonse…sesuai yg diinginkan Rii…dia lg tidur sebentar…haahha!

Hai…namaku Alphonse Elric. Aku adalah idola di internet maupun dunia nyata. Ya..soalnya mukaku cakep sih,..(Menurut smua anak n Author Rii). Di banding Niisan , aku jauh lebih tinggi dan sabar. Yah..memang, kakak jauh lebih pintar di banding aku, karena dia mantan anjing militer. Tapi, aku bertekad untuk mengalahkan niisan! Lihat aku nanti, niisan akan berlutut di hadapanku, karena derajatku yg bakalan lebih tinggi darinya! Hahahahhahahahaha~`~~~! #ketawa laknat. #dibekep niisan. Kemaren, Niisan di putusin ama Winry-san. Tapi, entah kenapa…niisan terlihat gembira saat itu.

"Hoi, Al..! Ayo..!". Niisan menggandeng tanganku ke atas. Ia mengajakku untuk makan bersama di atap. Niisan yang sedang ceria dan berbunga-bunga itu sangan manis. Aku tak bisa menolaknya. "Kenapa Al? kamu nggak mau makan?" Tanya niisan. Saat wajah niisan dekat dengan wajahku, wajahku panas dan memerah tiba-tiba. _'Aduuh..kenapa aku bersemu merah seperti ini siiihhh…'_ pikirku. Niisan yang bingung melihatku langsung menempelkan tangannya ke pipiku. "Kamu kenapa Al? kamu sakit?". Tanyanya. Aku langsung menggeleng. "Tidak…aku hanya senang..karena kakak mau mengajakku makan bersama!" kataku sambil tersenyum senang. Entah kenapa, kakakku juga ikut bersemu merah juga sepertiku. Ia memberikan senyumannya lagi padaku. Kami pun makan bersama di atap. Rasanya senang sekali. /

Di perpustakaan, aku melihat kakak yang sedang merinding tapi bersemu merah layaknya tomat yang siap panen. Aku menghampiri kakak. "Kakak baca apa sih?" kataku penasaran. Saat aku melihatnya, ternyata, itu adalah buku yg berisi pengetahuan tentang 'Bersetubuh'! yang lebih mengejutkan, itu adalah buatan sahabat kita sekarang, Roy! "Apaan nih buku? Cih..! dasar Roy..jangan-jangan dia sudah pernah melakukannya?" Tanya niisan sambil mendengus kesal. _'Apa niisan mau melakukannya ya?'_ pikirku. _'Ah…tidak mungkin! Aku tidak boleh berprasangka buruk! Kata bapak Be Te..kita gak boleh berperasangka buruk!...tapi..apa perlu kutanyakan ya?' _pikirku lagi.

"Niisan…". Aku memanggil niisan sambil menarik kerah tangan bajunya. "Niisan mau melakukannya ya?" Tanyaku lirih. Niisan langsung bersemu merah layaknya tomat lalu menggelengkan kepala. "Te,,tentu saja tidak! Aku sudah tidak punya pacar lagi..! win sudah membenciku!" katanya kesal. Aku menepuk pundak kakak. "Tenang kak! Cewek di dunia tuh masih banyak!". kataku sambil tersenyum. Kakakku langsung tersenyum dan menangguk. TEEENGG! TENG! TENG! "Al…hei! Ayo kita pulang..! sudah saatnya pulang kan!". Kata kakakku sambil menggandeng tanganku lagi. Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah kakinya. Orang-orang memandangi kami. Karena yang memandangi kami anak kelas satu, sedangkan kami kelas dua, mereka mengira kami berpasangan. Karena, wajah niisan sangat manis layaknya seorang gadis (kata author Rii…dia pernah liat Ed mukanya cantik di ). "Hei..orang yang menarik kakak tampan itu manis ya..!" kata salah satu anak. "Hei..yg di tarik kakak cantik itu lumayan tampan ya..!". "Kita tanya namanya yuk!" wass…wiss…wuss..wwass…wass…terdengar berisik di sebelah kiri kupingku. Di kuping kananku, nyamuk terus berterbangan. Pengennya sih di tangkep….cuman..tanganku lagi di pegang sama niisan.

Di rumah…niisan langsung tumbang di kamar, disertai aku. Kami tidur bersama. Niisan sangat merepotkan. Selalu berpindah-pindah saat tidur. Tapi, tiba-tiba, Niisan memelukku sambil tertidur! Aku kaget setengah mati! (Author kiki lg lebeh..hohoho). Tapi, aku senang. Niisan mau memelukku. '_Eh? Kenapa aku senang? Ukkhh..Niisan..lepas dongg! Eh, tapi..kalo dibangunin, nanti komputer,atap ama dinding rumah ancur lagi..aduuhh...aku juga ikutan tidur aja deh!' _ pikirku bingung. Akhirnya, aku juga tertidur. U.U

Saat bangun, niisan sudah membuatkan makanan buatku. "Nih..kubuatkan makanan! Kamu lapar kan? Ayo makan..!". kata kakak sambil mengajakku makan di sebelahnya. Aku pun memakan makanan buatan kakak. Ternyata, lumayan enak. Aku penasaran soal Winry-san dan Niisan. "Niisan...kenapa Niisan diputusin sama Winry-san?". tanyaku penasaran. Niisan mengusap-usap rambutku sambil tersenyum. "Hmm..aku cuma ngomong kalo aku pengen sama kamu.". katanya sambil tersenyum genit. Aku tersipu layaknya strawberry. "Kakak..". kataku lirih. Niisan menengok ke arahku, lalu mencium pipiku. "Kenapa?". tanyanya. "Kakak..pernah mencium seseorang?". tanyaku sambil blushing karena tadi di cium kakak. Kakakku menggeleng. "Kamu mau coba?". tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Aku mengangguk karena aku benar-benar ingin tahu rasanya berciuman itu seperti apa. Kakakku langsung menempelkan bibirnya ke bibirku tiba-tiba. Aku kaget dan malu.

Tiba-tiba, kakak melakukan hal itu. Kakak menghentikan itu. "Itu namanya 'Ciuman'..". katanya sambil tersenyum. Aku akhirnya mengerti. "Ayo kak!". aku menggeret kakakku ke kamar. Kakakku sepertinya tahu apa yg akan aku lakukan. Aku langsung tumbang di atas kasur. "Aku capek kak...temani aku tidur." . kataku sambil memeluk guling yang ada di sebelahku. Kakakku pun berbaring di sebelahku. Kakakku memelukku sambil mencium keningku. Lalu ia mencium bibirku kembali. Tapi, ini lebih arogan. Dia menjilat permukaan bibirku. Aku pun mempersilahkan lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulutku. Dia menjilat semua isi rongga mulutku. 15 menit kemudian, dia melepas ciuman itu dengan sisa salva campuran yang melekat di lidahku dan lidah kakak. Dia tersenyum kembali. "Met tidur, Al..". katanya sambil memelukku kembali. "Selamat tidur juga, kak!". kataku sambil terlelap di pelukannya. "Aku melakukan yang lebih besok malam saja.". katanya berbisik di telingaku. Aku sempat mendengar kata-kata itu. Lalu, aku pun benar-benar tertidur.

TBC..^^

Dekimashtaaaa...~~! Saya sebagai author kiki, sangat sangat menikmati ini!

Walau saya sebenernya suka sama salah satu dr hetalia brothers, saya pernah hampir melakukan ini di kelas sama Author brama...gara-gara keusilan Author Rii n Author Zacky...=_="

**AUTHOR TIME**

Rii : Eh ki..nanti yang rate M gua bantuin ya..^^

Kiki : Okelah…#sambil senyam-senyum gaje

Rii : Lu kenape sih..? =_="

Kiki : Nggak...Cuma ngeliatin lu ajah...

Rii : Eh..? O/O

Brama+Zacky : Wah wah waaah...apaan nih? Lagi pedekate ye?

Kiki : Nggak kok..Cuma lagi France mode on

Rii : Eh..pantesan aja ya...OwO

Kiki : Kenapa? Gak mau? #sambil nepuk-nepuk pundak gue

Rii : Ha? Nggak ruh..=_="

Kiki : Jadi..lu bener-bener mau gua godain terus?

Rii : Nggak lah...! =_="

Brama : Ki..gak usah deket-deket salsa dahh...!

Kiki : Lu iri?

Brama : Iya! *sambil bisik-bisik*

Kiki : Kalo gitu...ayo bertaruh!

Brama : Ayo!

Rii+zacky : pada ngapain sih? =_="

Ripiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu...

...

Ripiuuuuu...

OIIIII! RIPIU KAGAAAAKKK?

#teriak make toa masjid

#digeplak pak haji

Ripiu ye..? ye? Yee..?


	3. In the Bathroom

**Rated : M #Author laknat~! XD**

**Pairing : EdwardxAlphonse**

**Disclaimer : Fullmetal Alchemist-nya Hiromu Arakawa**

**Warning! BL, Lemon,Gajebo, Typo mendewa, tidak memenuhi EYD (ditampol guru Bahasa Indonesia),don't like, don't read..! **

Halo….author Rii disinih (sebenernya sih ama Author Kiki)…~! XD

Hahahha….maap..karena saya sudah jarang muncul krn kecelakaan….hehehe…=_="

Udah lah…kebanyakan ngomong…mulai ye..hehehee….#senyum menyeringai~

Al terbangun saat dirinya merasa di lindes seseorang. Ternyata...sang kakak yang posisinya sudah ada di atasnya. Al terasa sesak, tapi saat melihat wajah kakakknya yang sedang tertidur, Al terasa tenang melihat wajah kakaknya.

"Al, met pagi.." Kata Edward.

"Nii-san, berat..." Kata Al.

Ed yang baru mengetahui kalau dia menindih adiknya langsung bangun sambil malu-malu. "Gomenasa..i...". Ed minta maaf dengan wajah uke-nya...#SLAP

Al yang malu-malu anjing (yap..skarang author digampar 100 kali smaa AL) jadi salting. Al buru-buru cuci muka dan gosok genteng, eh,,..gosok gigi. '_Huwaaa...niisan imut banget tadi...udh mukanya kayak uke pula..!_' Al langsung geleng geleng kepala. Dia langsung keramas dan berendam air hangat. Dia ingin menjernihkan pikirannya yang barusan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

Dok dok dok! "Al, cepetan dong! Gue pengen mandi juga nih!". ed teriak-teriak dari depan pintu kamar mandi. "Niisan masuk aja! Gak di kunci!". Kata Al polos.

Kakaknya cengo dot kom...sekaligus blushing karena Al ngajak mandi berdua. Al yang gak nyadar barusan dia ngomong apa langsung nge bokep eh bekep mulutnya. "Anu..kak!". Al panik se Er Te. Ed langsung masuk ke kamar mandi. Al langsung kaget dan malu."Al..ngajak mandi berdua..". Ed langsung berubah menjadi seme sejati #BUAK. Mulai muncul pikiran untuk menyerang adik kesayangannya itu.

"Ni..ni..niisan...?". al yang cengo mode on langsung di 'serang' sama kakak kesayangannya. Ed melumat mulut adiknya. Adiknya kaget, lalu membuka mulutnya, membiarkan kakaknya menjelajahinya.

Lidah Ed beradu dengan lidah adiknya. Dia terus menerus menjelajahi mulut adiknya sampai ada 'sisa' campuran punya Ed dan Al yg menyatukan lidah Ed dan Al. Vital regions Ed terasa sakit. Al yang di sentuh oleh kakaknya mulai berereksi.

Ed melepaskan semua bajunya. Al kaget melihat 'milik' Ed yang sudah memanjang dan mengeras. Ed langsung masuk ke dalam bak mandi. Al yang melihat itu langsung menutup mukanya dengan kaki, eh tangan. Ia malu jika kakaknya melihat dirinya ber ereksi dan horny. (Sama aja kaleeee...XD)

Tanpa Ba-Bi-bu lagi, Ed langsung menjilat leher adiknya. Menggigit leher indah tersebut sambil meremas milik adiknya. "Ahh~h". Desahan seksi Al tidak dapat di tahan lagi. Al langsung membekap mulutnya.

Dia tidak mau memperdengarkan desahan memalukan itu. Mendengar desahan itu, Ed langsung menjilat bagian dada adiknya. Ia menghisap dan menggigit puting milik adiknya. "Ah,,nii-san..hen..". Al tersentak saat kakaknya mulai menjilat Vital Region-nya. Ia jilat bagaikan anak kecil yang menjilat es krim magnum (Author ngiler...ama magnum-nya loh..=_=).

"Ah..ahh~~ Kakak...ja..jangan..". Al mendesah di sela-sela kegiatan kakaknya.

Ed terus menjilat 'milik' adiknya itu. Lalu, Ed mencium bagian depannya itu.

"Kak...! sudah mau...ah!". Cairan putih keluar dari 'milik' Al. Al kaget, tapi Ed langsung melumat dan menjilatnya sampai tak bersisa.

"Manis kok..". kata Ed. Al langsung blushing. Ed mencium jidat adiknya. "Mau yang lebih Awesome #Ha? Kata-kata si G**b***t Bei******t!# ?". tanya Ed. Al langsung mengangguk malu-malu, tanda setuju.

Dengan cepat, satu jari Ed masuk ke 'lubang' milik Al. Al tersentak. "Jika sakit, peluklah aku.". Kata Ed. Al langsung memeluk kakaknya. Jari ke dua pun masuk. Al tersentak. Ia langsung memeluk kakaknya dengan erat. Ed langsung memasukan jari ke tiga. "Ka...kak..". Al mendesah kembali. (Author : mendesah mulu deh..si Al..*Author aneh..=_=*)

Ed langsung memasukkan 'milik'nya ke dalam lubang Al. "Ah..Al...kamu sangat sempit!".

"Ha..ah..kak...sa...sa..sakit~!". Ed tidak peduli. Dia tetap melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Lalu, dia memaju mundurkan pinggangnya untuk membuat adiknya lebih merasakannya.

Tangan Ed masih memainkan "milik" Al. Ia remas barang itu. Ia elus-elus layaknya ia mengelus pipi Al yang mulus terawat #PLAK.

"Ah...~" desahan keras adiknya sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Al sangat kesakitan. Tapi sangat menikmatinya...

"Ha..haa..haaa...nii,.nii...niisann..a..a..aku...sudah..sudah..sudah mau...c-!" Al pun cum, mengenai perut Ed.

"Al..a..a..ku juga...AKH!" Ed pun cum di dalam Al. Al langsung blushing dan memeluk kakak kesayangannya itu.

Ed mencium bibir adiknya yang sudah lemas itu dengan nafsu yang luar binasa. Ia jilat lagi permukaan bibir adiknya yang sudah memerah. Lidah Ed pun langsung beradu dengan lidah adiknya.

"Hnnhh...". Al mendesah kembali. Mendengar itu, Ed yang memiliki tenaga paling besar mulai bersemangat. Ia jelajahi terus mulut adiknya, tanpa sengaja, ia menggesekkan putingnya dengan puting Al yg sudah mengeras.

"Ah!" adiknya mendesah keras. Ed langsung menghisap dan memainkan lagi puting Al yg sudah mengeras itu. Desahan tiap desahan keluar dari mulut yang merah akibat ciuman panas tadi.

LUAR BINASA! (?) Al pun merespon serangan demi serangan dari kakak tersayangnya, saudara setanah air, WASPADALAH...WASPADALAH! (mulai gila nih author..=_=)...

Al menggigit telinga kakak tersayangnya seraya berkata, "Kak...aku mau coba..." katanya dengan suara yang sangaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *100 abad kemudian* aaaat menggoda~ . kakaknya langsung menuruti kata adiknya yang mulai 'dinodai' olehnya. Ed jadi ingat, dia pernah tak sengaja membuat adiknya mabuk dan adiknya pernah berkata, "Ayo raep aku, kak,," dan itu malah membuat Ed semakin ingin me- raep raep adiknya...dan ternyata, Al malah tertidur dan ngorok dengan kerasnya...~#ditonjok

Al melakukan seperti apa yang kakaknya lakukan. Ia menggigit dan menghisap puting Ed. ia jilat tengkuk leher kakaknya, tak se inchi bin se cm pun yang tertinggal. Lalu, Al melonggarkan asshole kakaknya.

"Ah..Al...sa..sakit~". Desah kakaknya, entah kenapa, ia dirasuki setan yang membuat ia lebih nafsu menyerang kakaknya karena mendengar desahan tadi. 1 jari...2 jari..sampai 3 jari...(hehehhee...). Al langsung memasukan 'miliknya' yang sudah membesar dan panjangnya sekitar...*author langsung dibekep Al*. "Ah,,Al,,sa,,sa,,sakittt~~!". Al tidak peduli. Ia terus mencari _sweet pot _kakaknya.

Tiba-tiba..Ed tersentak dan mendesah keras. Akhirnya..akhirnya...akhirnyaaaaaa~~~~ Al mengetahuinyaa~~ sebenernya Al mau joget 'Chaiya-chaiya' kayak si Briptu Noorman di gabung sama tari Reog ponorogo...tapi kagak bisa, soalnya lagi mau ber- raep ria dengan kakaknya... terus, di kamar mandi, nggak ada tembok buat loncat... Hehehe...xp

Al terus menghujam _sweet pot _kakaknya. Dan akhirnya! Akhirnyaaa adalaaaaaaaaaah,..~~~ #author lebeh, Al pun cum di dalam kakaknya dan Ed pun cum dan cairannya tumpah ke bathtube.

"Ah...~" desah Ed saat dirinya cum.

"Ba..ba..ba..gaimana ,k-kak? Apa..kah kakak me...nikmati..nya?". tanya Al sedikit gagap dengan napas ngos-ngosan bin wajahnya yang memerah sempurna seperti tomatnya si Tomato Bastard. Nan jauh di Spanyol sanaa..

"HUACHIIII~~~~! Wah, ada yang ngomongin ane...ternyata gue memang AWESOME~! #Hoi? Kok jadi...=_=# "

Kembali ke Lap..pel..!

Ed mengelus rambut Al yang wangi jengkol...eh salah, wangi shampoo pantene (sampo cewek tuh..=_="). "Tentu saja aku menikmatinya, adikku…". Ed langsung memeluk adiknya dengan erat. Ia mendaratkan ciuman kecil dan hangatnya kepada adiknya. Ed membuka keran air hangat yang akan mengisi bak mandi itu.

Mereka pun tertidur di genangan air hangat sambil berpelukan dengan erat...~~

-1 jam ...-

"Al..al..al! banguun.."

"Ada apa, niisan?"

"Kita mau ampe kapan tidur di bak mandii begini?"

"Oh iya...kelupaan...pantesan aja, airnya udh dingin begini.."

"Ayo keluar.."

"Tunggu kak.."

"Apa?"

"Ini airnya nggak dibersihin dulu?"

"Hah? Buat apaan?"

"K..kak...ini kan..a..a..air..campuran..."

Kriikkk...kriiikkk...ada sepeda...#PLAK

-TBC (Tuberkolosis...salah...Tu Bi Continyu)-

**Wew...FF apaan nih...emang sih bukan FF yaoi lemon aneh gaje anta pertama saya...tapi, kok aneh ya? =_="..ya sudahlah...#nyanyi~**

**#di tampol pake sendal**

**Ini bikinnya bareng keka- ups...author Kiki...hehehee~ ^^v**

**Maafkan kelaknatan saya...tenang..chapter nanti...kadar yaoinya berkurang kok..hohohhooh~**

**Ripiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu~~~ #pulppyorange *nah loh?*  
ripiu ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?**


End file.
